yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/77
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 77-سُنَّةَ مَن قَدْ أَرْسَلْنَا قَبْلَكَ مِن رُّسُلِنَا وَلاَ تَجِدُ لِسُنَّتِنَا تَحْوِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 77-Sunnete men kad erselnâ kableke min rusulinâ ve lâ tecidu li sunnetinâ tahvîlâ(tahvîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. sunnete : sünnet (Allah'ın kanunu) * 2. men : kimse, kim * 3. kad : olmuştu * 4. erselnâ : biz gönderdik * 5. kable-ke : senden önce * 6. min rusuli-nâ : resûllerimizden * 7. ve lâ tecidu : ve bulamazsın * 8. li sunneti-nâ : sünnetimizde * 9. tahvîlen : bir değişiklik Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberler hakkındaki yol yordam da buydu ve yolumuzda yordamımızda bir değişiklik bulamazsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 77-(Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir. Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 77-(Bu) senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberlerimizin bir sünnetidir (kanunudur). Bizim kanunumuzda bir değişiklik bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 77-Bu, senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberlerimize de uyguladığımız yasadır. Sen bizim yasamızda değişiklik bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberlerimiz hakkındaki kanun böyledir. Bizim kanunumuzda hiçbir değişme bulamazsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberler hakkındaki kanun (da budur). Bizim kanunumuzda hiçbir değişiklik bulamazsın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz tüm elçiler için öngördüğümüz sistem (sünnet) budur. Sistemimizde herhangi bir değişiklik göremezsin. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz bütün peygamberlere uygulanan bir kanundur ki sen Bizim bu kanunumuzda bir değişiklik bulamazsın! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 77-Senden evvel gönderdiğimiz bütün Peygamberlerin sünneti vechile ki: sen bizim sünnetimize bir tahvil bulamazsın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 77-Senden evvel göndermiş olduğumuz peygamberlerin sünneti (de böyle idi) ve Bizim sünnetimiz için bir değiştirme bulamazsın. Muhammed Esed * 77-Elçilerimizden senden önce gönderdiklerimiz için de (izlediğimiz) yol buydu; Bizim (çizdiğimiz) yolda bir değişme göremezsin. Suat Yıldırım * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resuller hakkında cari olan ilahî kanun budur. Sen Bizim nizamımızda asla bir değişiklik bulamazsın! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz elçilerimizin de yasası (budur). Bizim yasamızda bir değişiklik bulamazsın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 77-Bu, senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberlerin sünnetidir. Bizim sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 77-Bu, senden önce gönderdiğimiz peygamberler hakkında da geçerli olan yasamızdır. Bizim yasamızda asla değişiklik bulmazsın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 77-Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimize uygulanan yöntem de buydu. Sen bizim yol ve yöntemimizde değişme bulamazsın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 77- (This was Our) way with the messengers We sent before thee: thou wilt find no change in Our ways.(2274) M. Pickthall (English) * 77- (Such was Our) method in the case of those whom We sent before thee (to mankind), and thou wilt not find for Our method aught of power to change. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 77- Bu, senden önce gönderdiğimiz bütün peygamberlerimiz hakkındaki sünnetimizdir. Bizim sünnetimizde herhangi bir değişme göremezsin. 71-77- Her insan toplumunu önderleriyle çağıracağımız o günü düşünmeli. İmam, hidayet ve delalette öne geçirilip arkasına düşülen, kendisine uyulan kimse demektir ki, bir peygambere, bir kitaba, bir dine, bir mezhebe veya herhangi bir başkana, bir kumandana denilebilir. Şu halde o gün, her insan topluluğu ilâhî veya şeytanî önderlerine nisbet edilerek, mesela: Ey İbrahim ümmeti, ey Musa ümmeti, ey İsa ümmeti ve ey Muhammed ümmeti diye veya ey Firavun halkı, ey Nemrud halkı v.s. diye veyahut dinlerine, kitaplarına, mezheplerine nisbet ile ey falan ümmet, falan millet diye çağırılacaklar. "Kimin kitabı sağ eline verilirse işte onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar ve en küçük bir haksızlığa uğratılmayacaklar" Ve bu dünyada kör olan, yani bu dünyada kalp gözü kör olup da doğru yolu görmeyen, hak imama uymayan, o üstün kılınma ve şereflendirme nimetlerine karşı nankörlük eden ahirette, yani ahiret hususunda daha kör ve yolca daha yanlıştır. Onun için ahirette kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak ve yüzün koyu sürünerek haşr olunacaklar ve kitapları sollarından verilecektir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *72- Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır'. 73- Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi;(87) o zaman da seni dost edineceklerdi. 74- Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, sen onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. 75- Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatın da kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) taddırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın.(88) 76- Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar.(89) 77- (Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir.(90) Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. AÇIKLAMA 87. Bu ayetin önemini kavrayabilmek için, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) Mekke döneminin ilk on yılında yaşadığı olayları gözönünde bulundurmalıyız. Mekkeli müşrikler herhangi bir şekilde Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) tevhidi inanç ve davetinden döndürmek ve onunla şirk ve cahiliye gelenekleri arasında bir uzlaşma yapması konusunda onu zorlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu amaca ulaşmak için ona çeşitli şekillerde yaklaşıyorlardı. Ona tuzaklar kurdular, mal teklif ederek baştan çıkarmaya çalıştılar, tehdit ettiler, ona karşı iftiralar düzdüler, işkence yaptılar ve ona ve taraftarlarına karşı sosyal ve ekonomik boykot uyguladılar. Kısacası onu etkisiz kılmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptılar. 88. Bu ifadeler tekrar iki noktayı anlatmak ister: 1) "Eğer hakkı bildikten sonra küfürle uzlaşma yapsaydın, o dejenere olmuş topluluğu hoşnut edebilirdin, fakat Allah'ın gazabını üzerine çeker ve hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette kat kat azabı tadardın." 2) "Hiç kimse, hatta Allah'ın Rasûlü bile, Allah'tan yardım almaksızın bâtıl ve küfrün saptırıcı metodlarına karşı koyamaz." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bulunduğu doğru durumda sebat edip kalmasını sağlayan güç Allah tarafından kendisine verilen sabır nimetinden kaynaklanıyordu. Böylece onu ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsun, hiç bir işkence yolundan döndürememiştir. 89. Bu apaçık bir gayb haberiydi. Her ne kadar indirildiği dönemde sadece bir tehdit olarak kabul edilmişse de on yıl kadar sonra bu tehdit gerçekleşmiştir. Bu surenin indirilmesinden bir yıl kadar sonra Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) yurdundan ayrılmaya zorladılar. Bundan sekiz yıl kadar sonra Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak döndü ve bundan da iki yıl sonra tüm Arabistan müşriklerden temizlendi. Bundan sonra orada kalan müslüman olarak kaldı, müşrik olarak değil. 90. Yani, "İşte Allah her zaman, bir peygamberi öldüren veya süren bir topluluğa böyle davranır. Onlar bundan sonra o topraklarda kalamazlar. Onlar ya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edilirler, ya bir düşman topluluğun idaresi altına girerler, ya da Peygamber'in takipçileri tarafından hezimete uğratılırlar." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *77. Elçilerimizden senden önce gönderdiklerimiz için de izlediğimiz yol buydu; (94) Bizim (çizdiğimiz) yolda bir değişme göremezsin. 94 - Yani, onları yerinden yurdundan eden insanlar helak edilerek cezalandırılmışlardı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *77. Senden evvel göndermiş olduğumuz Peygamberlerin sünneti -de böyle idi- ve bizim sünnetimizde hiçbir değişiklik bulamazsın. 77. Ey Son Peygamber! (Senden evvel) geçmiş zamanlarda (göndermiş olduğumuz Peygamberlerin sünneti) de böyle idi. Yani: Onlar hakkında cereyan eden ilâhî kanun, Allah'ın takdiri böylece ortaya çıkardı. Herhangi bir ümmet, Peygamberini kabul etmemiş, onu kendi aralarından çıkarmış ise o ümmeti Allah Teâlâ helak etmiştir: (ve bizim sünnetimiz için bir tebdil) bir değişiklik ve başkalaşma (bulamazsın) bu kâinatın idaresinde, yokluk ve varlık hususunda Allah'ın kanunu ne ise o cereyan eder durur, hiçbir kimse onu değiştirmeye kadir olamaz. Buna inandık. Bizim asıl vazifemiz ise ilâhî kanun ve hükümleri tasdik etmek ve yüceltmekten ve üzerimize düşen namaz gibi en şerefli ibadetleri yerine getirmeye çalışmaktan ibaretir. Başarı Allah'tandır.